


old habits on the high seas

by hinabean



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - Pirates, Narusai if you squint, can be platonic tho, dumb team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinabean/pseuds/hinabean
Summary: 30 minutes to gift drabble for sloaner's discord serverPirate AU with the prompt "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done."
Kudos: 6





	old habits on the high seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiaRoseKuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/gifts).



Sai looked on impassively across the ship deck, wishing he could school his face into something resembling anger, or even simple annoyance. But his usual abnormally blank face couldn’t hide the hint of amusement that danced in his eyes.

“Naruto,” he called out as he beckoned his crewmate over. The goofy blonde sprang up onto his feet and left his work. The two fell into step beside each other as they walked away from the rest of the crew, and Sai struggled again to look stern.

“You always manage to do something stupid while we’re docked,” the taller of the two started, dark hair hanging in his face. “But this. This is, by far, the dumbest thing you have ever done.” As he walked, Sai felt the reassurance of his sword resting against his hip.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, jackass,” Naruto huffed, feigning annoyance. But he just couldn’t feel annoyed with more strength than his own self-assured smugness. He smiled good-naturedly at his teammate and friend, genuinely curious about which specific incident Sai was referencing.

The wooden planks of the deck creaked under the pressure of their boots, and the two descended the stairs that led to the mess and the cabins. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, noticing that the ends had turned lighter under the influence of the sun and the salty sea air.

As they walked in relative silence, Sai came to a stop at a door that Naruto recognized as his own. Dark eyes glinting in good humor, Sai gave a tight-lipped smile that barely contained his mirth. “If you really don’t know, _jackass,”_ he echoed. “Why don’t we take a look at what’s in your cabin right now?”

The blonde paled in sudden realization, and he shook his head faintly. At his discomfort, Sai laughed outright.

“It’s either this or you deal with Captain Yamato.”

Naruto paled even further at the image of the Captain’s terrifying face, and he quickly shuffled to unlock his door. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open and stepped inside along with Sai. The two were greeted by the croaks of dozens of frogs, ranging in size from tiny tree frogs to giant bullfrogs, all inhabiting a space that really was not meant for anything other than human life. And even then, it wasn’t well-suited for human life either.

Sai closed the cabin door behind him, and once the door clicked shut he let out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. “How did you even get so many in here?” he asked when his laughter settled. “The week has barely begun and you’re already on to something ridiculous, idiot.”

“Hey!” Naruto interrupted indignantly. “It’s not any more ridiculous that what you’re wearing, you ass.”

The black pants. The charcoal cropped shirt. Shortcoat. Sai thought he looked fine, but Naruto had always been like this.

“At least I look handsome, dumbass,” the blonde finished with a huff.

Sai looked around the cabin room impassively, trying to ignore the annoying jabs from his teammate. He really couldn’t believe that Neji had been telling the truth when he heard that Naruto had managed to smuggle frogs onto the ship. But here they were.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Sai consigned in amused defeat. “But only if you don’t put one of those in my bed. Put two in Sakura’s instead.”

At the suggestion, they both laughed and grinned at each other in a way they hadn’t had the good fortune to in ages. The prospect of playing pranks on their shipmates again was something Naruto looked forward too immensely.

“My second condition is that you don’t try to get Lee to feed Neji curry again, because he’ll have my ass for that before Friday rolls around.”

In remembrance, the blonde smirked mischievously, only agreeing to keep Lee out of the curry until Friday. Not a day later. Sai let out a mildly annoyed breath, but knew that was the best he’d get.


End file.
